battle_campaign_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Lowell
Yuri Lowell is a vigilante who roams the Kingdom of Ylisse, having joined Asbel Lhant and his company to prevent a war between Altea and Roxas. Statistics *'Name': Yuri Lowell *'Origin': Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage *'Gender': Male *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': November 2 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 180 cm (5'11") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Silver *'Hair Color': Dark Purple *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Katana *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Matthew Mercer Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Yuri is a tall, average-built young adult with fair skin, silver eyes, and long dark purple hair. He wears black, purplish-silver and violet clothing, with a brown-colored belt around his waist, and a pair of grayish, calf-length boots with a brown front and back. Personality Yuri comes across as sarcastic and cynical, possibly due to the way the nobility treated the people of the Lower Quarter of Yilsse. He seems to enjoy teasing others, especially Asbel Lhant and Rita Mordio, although he does develop a strong bond of friendship with the former, becoming something of an older brother figure. Yuri has a more fully-formed personality due to his matured age. He is an emphatic young man who prefers to solve smaller problems from individuals rather than the larger, more political ones. It ultimately manifests in a willingness to save others, even if it means risking his life. History Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Azure Edge': Yuri slashes his weapon through air, which sends a blue blast through the air at the enemy, dealing Wind-elemental damage. It can also become faster and travel slightly farther with more use. *'Azure Storm': A more powerful version of Azure Edge, in which two Wind-elemental projectiles are launched, similarly to Double Demon Fang. *'Cerberus Strike': Yuri attacks his opponent thrice with his fists. *'Wolf Strike': The user thrusts into the enemy and then slams them with their fist, knocking them into the ground. *'Tiger Blade': Yuri slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing the user to force their target to the ground. *'Ghost Wolf': The user slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash, making it easy to avoid enemy attacks. Hidden Artes: *'Azure Wolf Strike': Yuri hurls a blue projectile in the air at the enemy, then thrusts into them with his weapon and slams them with his fist, knocking them down. *'Dragon Swarm': Yuri makes a chain of four wide slashes with kicks placed between each slash, moving forward with every strike. *'Brutal Fang': Yuri rapidly punches his target with fists only. *'Lone Wolf Charge': Yuri punches the enemy and then slams them with a blast of energy in the image of a wolf's head, which can knock down enemies. *'Final Gale': When used, Yuri slashes twice, hurling an X-shaped Wind-elemental projectile toward the enemy. Mystic Artes: *'Savage Wolf Fury': Yuri begins slashing the enemy from all directions as the speed of his slashes gradually increases, becoming quicker and more furious with each strike. After several slashes, he dashes through the enemy with a single, powerful strike, landing an additional four hits on the enemy. *'Dragonfang Wolf': Yuri begins by assaulting his enemy with Dragon Swarm, then follows this by punching the ground, releasing several wolf-shaped projectiles like those from Lone Wolf Charge that further damage his enemy. Relationships *Repede Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Vigilante Category:Kingdom of Yilsse Category:Artes User Category:Asbel's Company Category:Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage Characters